Halloween
by Reni Readiris
Summary: It's Halloween night in New York City. Clary is just sitting in Luke's house watching a horror movie. But when she hears something upstairs, what will happen. CLARY's POV.


**A/N: Hey guys! I am so sorry! It's been crazy. I'm moving so yeah. Forbidden Love will be coming soon. This weekend it'll be up! Anyway this a one-shot. Sorry it's short! It's also not beta'd. PLEASE READ AT THE END!**

**I don't own the movie or TMI.**

* * *

><p>Here I am, sitting in my living room couch, watching Quarantine, when suddenly I hear something coming from upstairs. What the hell? I think. I have two options: I can stay down here and be killed, or go upstairs and be killed, badass style. I choose the latter. Lazily, I get up from the couch and slowly walk up the stairs. There's very little light, but I'm too focused on getting to a safe place to notice. It's either that, or beat the crap out of whoever is here. Either one works for me.<p>

The hallway is dimly lit, the lights from the rooms keeping me from falling face-first into the floor as I look around, scary-movie style.

BANG! I jump. There is definitely someone here. What was that? Suddenly, someone runs across the hallway. It can't be an animal, because it's too big. The figure looks more like a man than a girl, or maybe I've been watching too many scary movies. I'm shaking badly. I feel something on my shoulder. I spin around, my body moving as fast as lightning, and scream—loudly.

Standing right in front of me is a guy with a chainsaw and a ski mask. He takes his mask off, revealing the last person I expected to see, but the first I should've suspected.

"JACE!" I yell at him, smacking his shoulder as hard as I can.

He starts laughing and rubbing the spot on his shoulder I hit him on. "Ouch," he says, but he's smiling.

"Why would you do that?" I ask, feeling like my breath has been knocked out of me. I'm trying to slow my heartbeat and my breathing, but it's kind of impossible.

"Because it's Halloween, duh." He shrugs. "Now, come on, what movie are you watching?" Jace asks.

My eyes are narrowed as I say, "I hate you. It's called Quarntine," and drag him down the stairs. Once we're downstairs, I sit back down on the sofa. But, then, when Jace is about to sit down, I lie down instead, forbidding him from sitting down. He stares at me pleadingly, but also like I'm crazy. I pretend to start crying. I want him to feel guilty. He scared the hell out of me! Who does that?

"Clary, I'm sorry. I didn't think it would scare you that much. I love you," Jace says with an apologetic smile on his face. He kneels down next to the sofa and rests his hand on the top of my head, patting it awkwardly.

I grin and give in to his pleading. No one can resist it. "I love you too."

He flips me over so my face is up instead of down. Thank goodness, because the cushions were not letting me breathe. Then, he starts tickling me until I'm laughing like I haven't laughed in awhile, all panicked and squealing like crazy.

"So you aren't upset anymore?" Jace asks breathlessly.

"Nope. It's called acting," I say with a smirk on my face. Jace rolls his eyes.

Jace sits down and I curl into his side. The movie keeps playing, but it's honestly not as freaky now that I've had my scary experience. Jace brings me closer to him, pressing me tightly to his chest. I look up and, in a moment of bravery, position myself on his lap. I bring my face closer to his, and then we're kissing, our only background being the sound of screams from the movie. His hands are slowly moving in circles around my back, and mine are exploring what's underneath his shirt. He shifts, laying me on my back in the sofa. I raise an eyebrow. He's on top of me, smirking down at me like he's won a game. He buries my face in my neck and starts kissing me, his lips leaving a trail, going up until they reach my lips, and he kisses me one last time. Beside us, the movie ends, one last scream, and the credits start rolling. All I can think is that this is the best Halloween ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I won't be updating at all in November. Let me repeat it. I WILL NOT BE UPDATING AT ALL NEXT MONTH! That is all. Oh and Quarntine is scary. I recommend it!<strong>


End file.
